Severed Spectrum
by ribbongirl21
Summary: Living the city life in Detroit Amy meets a unique beast named Jethro. This vicious creature makes his home on the roof of her desolate loft by day, as by night he explores through the nightlife in search of this colorful girl. Amy holds a rare personality beyond the monotonous citizens, her spirt is a complete spectrum of colors Jethro not only craves.. but hunts for daily.
1. Chapter 1

Cleaving colors against the backlight walls, she was pinned. Black skirt folded up as she was forced up against the wall. Red tones beamed on her curves as she whimpered..

"Why me?" the innocent girl thought with a bewildered mind.

Tuffs of black fur towered over as her pupils dilated over her fuschia irises. Glossy black ink dripping from each furry strand into her signature cartoon cat tanktop. Stripes of faded purple and white specced and slashed with a contrasting black that shined vivid hues of neon in the distance. The creature above her roared as his eyes pulsed an alarming red. Rat-tail constricting the short girls rainbow fluffies as she screamed, color spectrum melting to the floor against her old hidden converse.

"Please-" the raver begged with a shake in her voice.

Body ice cold as her color dripped, caramel skin fading to pale white as her neon pink fishnets transformed into coats of greyscale around her soft legs. Purple lights flickered to white as the girls scream rose. Thick thighs shuffling against the black rat tail as her fishnets ripped at her upper thighs. Pulsing body captivated in lust as the monster grinned. His sharp fangs sinking into a sweet candy blood that was his ravers. Beaty red eyes glowing with pleasure...He craved her.

The devilish rats' lick stunned the ravers pale face, her hot pink eyes deflected a haze of crimson. The girl rolled her eyes back in a dream as if the beast hypnotized her. Colorful acid brain fried into a grayscale abis as she opened her dilated pupils to a dull world. The raver felt dead inside as her vision lost its luster, she sighed looking down. Thick rodent tail loosened it's grip revealing a shaded grey outfit. The decolored teenage girl fell to the hard wooden floor in pain and exhaustion. Her empty brain shut down as her body remained motionless in grey tones.

The rat-creature smiled at her, his fangs dripping her neon rainbow color that glowed in the dull dark room. Black gums shining with shades of healthy light pink while his eyes glowed a calming baby blue. Acid doused whiskers flashed every color though in the girls eyes they reflected as grey highlights in her deep black irises.

The beasts whiskers twitched at the girls sad expression. He didn't want to make the girl hurt, he just wanted her color. He craved the vivid hues on her attire as well as her even more colorful personality.

Tilting one of his large black ears the rat asked in a hoarse tone.

"What's your name little girl?"

The grey scaled ravers eyes widened as the reflection of the beast stayed black and white. She shuffled her bent legs against the colorful glowing muck still dripping from the beasts mouth.

A faint innocent voice came out of the scared girl, "A-Amy.. I'm Amy."

"Amy Huh? Well that's a sweet name for an even sweeter girl.~"

The vicious looking rat replied in a charming voice.

But charming didn't seem like the first thing that came to Amy's mind as he flashed his sharp white set of teeth. The creatures eyes still glowing a soft baby blue as his gaze focused on his prey. Fully unwrapping his black rat tail the beast stepped back. Long rugged nails clawing lightly against the polished wooden floor.

Amy's pink fishnet covered legs kicked the floor violently. She splashed the neon colors around her from the beast, her short black skirt acted as a brush with its even folds.

"What do you want with me!" Amy screamed clawing her floor.

The beast stood straight as his long tail pounded against the floor.

Dressers fell over as light bulbs broke, burnt amber wood snapped beneath silky black fur.

The rat groaned, then answered in a comforting voice, "I feed off color, and you where the most vibrant person I've seen in ages. Even your personality is rare.."

"Have you been watching me too? Is that it?!" Amy cried out in discomfort.

The rats eyes glowed white with surprise, "I've been meaning to confront you, but you where always out. I mean no harm but according to your condition now you seem drained of your happiness too.. I'm truly sorry Amy."

The ravers tears grew color as they touched the floor. Amy sniffled as she whimpered,

"So.. You don't mean to hurt me?"

"Of course I don't," the beast smiled, dripping more neon hues like a drooling dog.

"I want to protect you, I would always watch you on these roofs.. and to me it seems like you always get in trouble or someone would try to do something." The beast confessed, expressing more of his softer gentle side.

"Well thankyou for being my protector, but I think I can handle things in my own." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

The beast looked down, his eyes glowing a lime green in helplessness. He wanted to be the girls guardian.

"Really Amy? You think you can protect yourself? Even after taking shortcuts through all those dark ally's in this town and the people that try to grab you-take you to their house.. And you think you are ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy froze under the indigo lighting, her eyes glowing a bright neon pink at her rat.

"Well- I mean.. I'm an adult now… Right?" the ravers eyes focused on the cold hard wood floor. Salty tears ran down her grey face as her speech shuttered. Her head hanging low as her dark black and pink swirled bangs dangled in front.

"I can't do this.. I can't do this on my own. I-I need you. You're right." Amy's face now covered in a colorful mess of tears, she still had somewhat of a spectrum in her body.

Jethro sighed to see the girl so stressed and scared. His long glossy ink dipped claws leaned under Amy's chin and picked her head up. Sad grey eyes focusing on luminous pink, the beasts tail wrapping around the raver slowly for comfort.

"You can get through this, and i'm going to help you. You got that?" The rat uttered with smiling eyes.

Amy gaped at her protector, her teeth peeking through her salty lips as she spoke with a weak words,

"Thank..you."

The feckless girl seemed almost blue now, tears on her icy face turned black while her skin remained transparent. She felt her heartbeat slowing as it pumped black blood through her thick salient veins.

The beast towered over the ghostly girl, with ease he gratefully sank his teeth into her limp neck. Between her black lips was silent as she froze. Suddenly her heartbeat grew steady as rush of color flashed in her irises. Batting her eyes, she focused on an array of vivid colors in the beasts reflection. She was started to see herself alive again, full of fresh energy and emotion like the spirt of a carefree child.

~Call me Jethro~ The voice whispered inside her right-brained mind.

~Jethro?~ Amy's mind replied as she locked eyes him.

"Yes?" The beast uttered, his teeth now dull and colorless.

"You can know what I'm thinking?" Amy panicked with wide eyes.

"Yes I can Amy, even when I'm far away from you." Jethro smiled.

"So.. That explains my dreams.." She hesitated.

"Dreams? What happened in these… dreams?" Jethro stammered with narrowed brows.

"I would hear your voice every night in them. I would see your silhouette in patches of my daydreams and nightmares too. I would always feel so confused and scared with you haunting me." Amy sighed as her stomach churned regretting the subject.

She never quite knew now to deal with her feelings or emotions. Even the simplest of tasks or answers would leave her mind full of anxiety. Being a young adult with no escape from this rat that would haunt her dreams since day one was now her guardian.

"But now I feel rather safe with you near me.." She turned her face away from Jethro.

"I want you to feel comfortable with me. I want to be by your side everywhere you go. I will protect you." He vowed.

Concerned frowns grew into friendly smiles as he wrapped his arms around vibrant attire. Soft pink hair stirred with shades of black that brushed against Jethro's warm fur. Amy's eyes closed in bliss as she ran her black polished nails through his gray coat. She needed him now more than ever.


End file.
